just to tell me that
by adeleanddanielle94
Summary: I really suck at summaries so... this is from death note, an LxLight fan fiction


Ever since Light Yagami could remember, snowflakes in his eyes were just abused rain drops, forced to grow old, white and boring. But as soon as the young boy hit third grade, he had learned that snowflakes were crystalized raindrops, each one different and all the more beautiful. Ever since then, the only thing that mattered to Light was that science was simply wrong in that subject. And there was nothing the little boy hated more then something being the tensest-bit wrong. And now, as the eighteen-year old Light Yagami starred out the window of the task force building, the only thing he could worry about were all those poor rain drops; forced to fall from the sky as crippled ugly pieces of snow, bringing frost and cold weather where ever they went. It was still quite disgusting to him, even after a few long years of living in the real world; snow had always meant bad luck was on its way. Which was the main reason Light hated winter, or even cold weather for that matter, it was something that fit into his entire life's timeline; all the bad things that ever happened to him, came close or during a time where snow was falling. And the facts didn't lie.

He sighed, turning his eyes back to the blurry computer screen flashing small fonted black words in his tired face. It had been forever since the teen had received more than three hours of sleep at a time. It was quite exhausting to work with L; light hadn't known taking down Kira would be so tiresome. But on the long run, he would catch a crazy man, and would save hundreds, and avenge thousands of people.

For a few minutes the teen continued scanning all the works, looking for anything that would lead to Kira and simply rereading it ten or twenty times. Finally light decided on getting a snack from the mini freezer L kept by his desk. Walking over would usually only take no less than a few seconds, but from the major lack of sleep, it took the young detective quite a while to shuffle his feet over to the food. When finally there, he open the small white door finding nothing but the disgusting, sugary treats that were strictly kicked out of any meal he had eaten for the past three and half years.

"Pfft." Light grumbled out, before he closed the fridge and walked over to the frost covered window. Snow was still heavily falling and painting the sky in almost no color except the ugly whitish gray that seemed to seep its way into Light every time it came around. "If only death notes killed snow too."

For a while, silence filled the small office, the frozen raindrops stuck themselves to the large glass windows, leaving icy cold frost, creeping from the mere corners of the glass to the center. Finally the glass had been overrun by ice and now even the snow wasn't visible through it.

This not only sent an uncomfortable chill down Light's spine and ass, but it was freezing. He wondered whether or not Watari had bothered to turn up the heat, though he doubted it seeing he and the famous detective L were both probably super humans who could only digest sweets and breathed toxic gasses in their spare time. Any who, this got Light thinking whether or not he should consider moving out: It wasn't the first time he'd thought about it but ever since the hand cuffs were taken off he had no real need to 'stay'. It wasn't like he and L slept in the same room anymore either, not that Light was going to admit it, but he sorta of missed that. 'Where is L anyway?'

"DING-DONG" Light jumped, turning around to realize it was the office's door bell. "DING-DONG" rolling his eyes, he went over to the monitors with the camera feeds to see L, standing outside the large doors, stabbing at the door bell with his finger. "DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG."

Light tightened his fist into balls, 'so that's where he's been'; he turned around and stomped off down the hall, ding-dongs still ringing loudly throughout the building. At the end of the hall, the man stepped into the elevator, pressed the glowing "lobby" button. Within less than a few seconds, the elevator doors had locked him in and the pleasant little song you always hear in elevators, was still being gouged out by the sound of the "DING-DONG"'s.

But eventually Light made his way down to the first floor, and shuffled his way over to the front doors. There, he just looked through the glass at L, who was still stabbing at the door bell, and folded his arms. L on the other hand, folded one arm, but continued to ring the bell. Both starred for a while longer before the man on the inside of the building gave in and inevitably let the world famous detective inside.

"You really had to do all that? " The burnet started shuffling again, which made him feel old.

L snickered, lazy twirling about the lobby, almost falling on his face. "Sorry for the inconvenience." The man put on a puppy dog face but still continued to twirl about, until he casually stepped into the elevator, and stood normally. Light did the same, but starred confused like at L, who was twiddling with a random piece of jewelry.

"What's that?" He pointed toward the silver chain.

The man in question flinched, shoving the mysterious chain back into his pocket, and looked away. "Nothing." The sarcasm in L's voice made Light wonder.

"L?" the burnet stared at the back of the black mop of uncombed hair.

"Yes?" L turned, and smiled a creepy sorta innocent smirk. Light looked slightly unhinged.

"Well," He gave it a pause before continuing. "Why are you acting strange?" his voice was flat but his eye brow lifted a he spoke, getting almost no response out of L except a confused look. "What's with the; walking, twirling, smirking, snickering, silver chain, and why are you standing normally?" Light just observed L as he shrugged, then hopped off the elevator and onto the office floor.

Rolling his eyes Light joined him and sat at his desk. Checking the window, it was still snowing like hell and the frost was still lingering at the corners. "What is Lighty-kins looking at?" the black haired man hopped dizzily about the office, as if in a sudden urge to exercise his abilities to hop on one leg.

"Why are you calling me that, and what on earth are you doing?"

Lifting his eyebrow yet again, L hopped-one-footed over to the window and angled his neck to look out through the frost. "Is Light-kun speaking of a sigh? Because: I don't see it." Angling his neck back and forth, L finally dropped down to sit on his butt. He frowned "that hurt".

"Ha, hope it did." Light leaned back in his chair watching the small and ugly gray dots float down from the clouds to scatter earth with their ugly existent.

"Lighty-kins should not be so mean to me all the time." L grabbed his legs and started to rock back and forth, turning his head a few times too childishly smile at the grim faced man; who just kept his arms crossed and his face frowning. But he rolled his eyes.

"L, I don't know why YOU'RE so happy. But I do not want to join in on your little 'happy fun time show'." the grumpy burnet mumbled, spinning his chair back toward the computer screen. And for a while, Light completely ignored the babbling buffoon: who continued to waltz around the office, tripping and falling all over himself, until it finally hit him.

"L," Light approached carefully, spinning back around to watch the man munching on a frozen chocolate bar from his mini fridge, strangely perched atop the main desk. L gave off a look that said 'go on' with chocolate still smeared all over his face and embedded in his mouth. "Are you drunk?"

L spit out the chocolate bar. "NO!"

"Your voice was shaking."

The man in question squinted his eyes and then licked his lips of all the chocolate, then fell back, hitting his head hard against the new dark-chocolate carpet. "Carpet chocolate tastes good, want some?" He grumbled out, pointing hazily at the floor where he had spat.

Light gaged "no thank you." Shaking his head and holding his stomach Light turned his head back to the window, the snow was almost gone, of course the building was still as cold as ever which brought him back to what he had been previously thinking about, but it only lasted for a while since he started to think about asking Watari to teach him how to turn on the heater his damn self. Then again he could just ask L but even the genius was too stupid to bother doing something his 'man servant' already knew how to, plus he was too drunk to tell him anyway.

"Lighty-kins may not know this, but since I have a low metabolism, I don't get FAT from all these sugary treats." L tossed a piece of candy at Light; it flew in the opposite direction. "Anyway . . ." L mumbled drunkenly, flailing his arms to the sides and back, not really paying much attention to where they were headed. "Alcohol may not have much of an effect on mwah." He made a little gun out of his thumb and index finger, and pretend shot a bullet through the center of his chest.

Glancing over to the incapable man, Light gave of a small lift of his lips, "so that must imply you've done it more than once." His head nodded a little towards L who gave a little quirky smile and continued to devour the entire insides of the open fridge.

"Yes Lighty-kins, I have done it before." A small laugh came from his mouth, but was interrupted by yet another muffin filled with whip cream or whatever they were, was shoved all the way down his throat. "But it was only ONCE, and I was also seeing unicorns the entire time."

The twitch at the ends of Lights lips grew to a full smile as he quietly snipped at the drunken man. "So you were also high, that doesn't help your case much. Plus, don't call me that." His head turned in an awkward position to the right.

"It was ALL part of this," the black haired man paused, his face being yet again attacked by some type of cheese cake. "Conspiracy." The final word was joined with really drunkenly made air quotation marks.

"What's with the," He mimicked the air quotation marks. "Those?"

Still munching on something, L finally slammed the door to the fridge, and plopped down onto his leather spiny chair. "How am I supposed to know Light-kun?" He sent an evil stare in the other man's direction; his eyes looked tired, gray instead of black. Light didn't like gray.

"You look tired." L's eyes softened, and he smiled.

Light smiled back, rolling his eyes and turning back to the snow storm outside. It had died down a lot more; almost no frost was clinging to the window, as snow was now scarce. "Well, so do you."

The black haired man joined the other's pair of eyes, and the smile that was once spread across his lips, had been stretched out into a straight line. "I use to love the snow." His voice was flat, dull, gray. And then silence fell between the two, their faces still in matching in that boring sort of frown. It stayed that way for a while, neither teen moving.

"I always use to play with my parents in the snow." L smiled his eyes cold but not quite gray, the sudden noise had caused Light to jump. "And then one night I went crazy over something, I don't even remember, and I stabbed them both with the knife in the kitchen. They both died." Light looked stunned, he had never even heard of L having parents, he just inferred he was adopted or something. He had no idea of what to say, he knew that his friend wouldn't want him to say sorry for something Light didn't do. For once in his life the burnet was at a complete loss for words. But he did look over to L; the man's face was still plastered with that sad smile. His eyes were white now, frozen like the snow. Sad and crippled. He hated to see the weather like that, let alone his friend.

Light Yagami only looked back to the window.

"I don't expect you to say anything Lighty-kins." And the man just hopped back onto his feet, and started to stumble, tripping and leaning against most everything in the room. "I probably won't remember telling you this, so don't remind me tomorrow." The drunken smile reappeared and he wobbled himself into the hallway.

"Where on earth do you think you're going?" Light heard a load thunk, and smirked, standing from his computer chair he slowly walked into the dark hallway. There he saw L fumbled on the floor, grumbling random stuff about how he would never again become drunk. 'Rolls eyes'. "I really doubt it." He smiled.

"Excuse you Lighty-kins, but I bet you would get drunk more often than I would in my life if I grew to 673." They both smirked, Light gave L a hand in standing and L just fell over again.

"Don't call me that, and I think you already are that age." Light jeered back, helping L to his feet for the second time, rapping L's white vampire arm around his own neck. Sadly it didn't work and the world famous detective still fell back-forward. "SEE." Light snipped, his grin much larger than the other man's annoyed frown.

"Respect the elderly k-ud!" L mocked, his voice trailing sleepily off at the end. His eye lids were closing slightly and he looked sort of like a lost, sick puppy dog Light-kun had found on a rainy street corner. Of course the puppy also had messy hair and probably weighed ten thousand pounds while being invested with twice the amount of ticks, but a puppy's still a puppy even if it looked like it should be tied to a white lab table for testing purposes.

"Come on, let's go." The sober man lifted the drunken one up into his arms, bridle style, and placed foot over foot into the elevator. 'Wow, he is heavy!' Light continued thinking as he finally squished both of them into the building elevator. "Ok," He mumbled, "we'll go to your room first, so you got 'a push the floor."

L looked confused.

"I mean the glowing button." A look of realization then embarrassment crossed the sugar loving man's face as he pressed the 64th button. "Even drunk buffoons can do that." The vegetarian joked through the annoying sound of elevator music, the man in his arms smiling.

One stood in silence while the other just quietly fiddled with the silver chain he had had before. The elevator went a few more floors up until they had reached the top floor, where the doors opened. The only real thing Light could see where ugly green walls and maple tree doors.

"I had no idea you were into green." Light had once heard L say he like the color but never thought much of it. This was in fact insane, there was the ugly dull puke color everywhere and it freaked him out.

"Well Lighty-kins, at least I'm not into brown." He spat, twirling his finger around in the air, softly brushing against Light's nose a few times. Light sneezed, causing him to drop L on his butt. "Ouchy!" the detective whined.

Light just looked down, rubbing his nose. "Sorry." The burnet grumbled out, before he yet again lifted the other into his arms, and continued like nothing happened. "Anyway, why in the hell is this hallway so damn long?" The curiosity in Light's voice echoed down the in fact VERRY long hall.

L rolled his eyes dramatically. "I have a strange architectural feature to the floor my friend." Light didn't quite understand what L had meant, so he silently asked by lifting his eye brows in that funny position to urge him to keep speaking. "There's this long hall that goes alllllllllllllllllll the way down." He tried to point down the hall, but failed and his arm just flopped over Light's elbow. "And then there's my room at the very end. " L actually pointed the second time.

"Then what's all that." Light nodded his head towards all the other doors they passed.

"Just storage units."

"And why do you have so many?"

"dew-dew," L chipped happily, "To hold all my stuft."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeesss." His smile widened while Light just growled. "Awe. I'm sowwy Lighty-kins does not have this much stuff."

Light just rolled his eyes for the zillionth time that night, grumbling out a few words; "So where is the door or secret passage way?" His eyes widened in sarcasm at the words 'secret passage', but the drunken teen didn't seem to notice.

"At the very end." A pail finger pointed in the direction as the man who owned it, just chuckled. "And I don't think I can walk that far." L put on the most adorable sad puppy face he could muster. Light just stood there.

"Really?" And he dropped him, walking forward down the hall.

"Where are you going?!" The fake desperation was much too obvious in L's voice, Light continued walking. "Don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" His voice now lined with half drunkenness and half malevolence, L's face still plastered with that silly smile and his eyes lit up with a look a kid gets on Christmas morning.

Light just waved his hand over his shoulder, and scream back; "Heading to your room!" Light walked without stop or notice to L's distancing screams, which is until they stopped.

L put on a scowl. "Come back here Kira!"

Light Yagami froze.

He just stayed like that for a while, until he breathed out, turned around, and walked back. Light's face was sewn with anger, but when he finally got to L, all he did was lift him back up into his arms.

"I'm not Kira."

The reaction Light got was a simple smile and silence for a while. Until L quietly mumbled "I'm sorry for all the blaming you about Kira and stuff."

The sober man started up the walk to the end again a smile creeping up on the tips of his lips. "I'm sorry I made you think that in the first place." But the man being spoken to didn't notice, or just didn't bother on noticing.

"Yess, well you were the only plausible human that I was even close too. I was . . . desperate I guess. And the more the percentage that it coould be you rose, the more I hated suspecting you in the first place." The words that drifted through the hall were quiet, dull, gray. Almost none of the drunken behavior was channeled into them. And then L finally pointed at the wall at the end of the hall. "There."

Light's Eyes widened, "FINALLY!" he breathed out in exhausted relief as he kicked in the almost invisible puke green door.

"You owe me."

"No I don't." The smiling teen said as he looked over ever thing in the room. It was ginormous; the walls were neon white with darker colors splattered all over them. Work desks lined the edges of the room, while some of the walls were occupied with random pieces of L's work. Light saw a few of those red stringed, conspiracy boards, wanted posters, a piece of cement that said 'Los angles BB murder case' in dark red blood, and other Ly stuff. While just sitting in the middle of the room was a HUGE king sized bed, covered in white and light blue sheets.

"Lighty-kins do NOT admire all my stuff, it is classified." Now obviously they were and the burnet didn't like breaking federal law and all, but he only stopped looking since it was just creepy. And when L started giggling like a mad man, the creepiness factor just spiked higher.

"You sound really stupid when you're drunk." Light smirked down at the man in his arms, who just frowned and pointed towards the bed.

He rolled his eyes and started to now not-so-quickly walk to the king bed.

"Sooooooooooooo you like the room?"

"I would be polite and say yes, but I think it's much too creepy for my tastes."

They both smirked, "Oh really?" Even when L spoke, the only thing Light could think was how heavy the skinny man was. For him, and probably a lot of people, L would have felt three times fatter than the titanic. So, he took smaller steps then he usually would, but luckily the two soon got to the middle of the room, where Light softly placed the man onto the sheets. He then he crouched over to look under the bed (guys always keep hinky stuff under there) and Light had a strange interest in what type of hinky L had under his. The young man's eyes widening at what he saw.

"Holly crap, why do you have all this?" He popped his head over the bed side to witness the other just rolling around on the covers.

"I might need them." The spinning man gave off an evil smile before he stopped, and laid back-down, and just looking up at the white ceiling with that same look on his face. Light just ignored him and his look, and glanced back under the bed. Still gawking at the probably hundreds of riffles, hand guns, snipers, and even some nukes.

He just shook his head before climbing up onto the bed with his friend. "Like I said, freaky."

L just responded by lifting up his largest pillows, to show an array of knifes. "Never know when we could be attacked my friend." The sitting burnet just placed his hand over L's, and lowered the pillow.

He shook his head. "These are CRAZY." Light whispered the last part in a warning tone, peering at L as if the man was crazy himself. The man in question folded his arms over his chest, and glowered at the vegetarian.

"I'm no caracara person Lighty-kun." He drunkenly spat out. "I merely am afraid of the dark." And at that, Light laughed, and when he finished laughing he just looked at the face L made and laughed some more.

"Really? I always thought you were afraid of sunlight."

"Ha, ha, very funny." The detective put on a pouty face before he rolled his head into the other boys lap. "Your legs are FAT." L poked at the brown jeans that clung to Light's flesh, and though L's sharp nails pocked at the burnet's skin, he just leaned his head against the head set.

Sighing, all he could think was how cold the room was. As if the snow outside had somehow seeped into the bullet proof walls and was floating around in that dark room. And even the thought of snow made the young man shiver, L's black fluffy hair tickling his bare feet made him smile. Light smiled and started to rush his pale fingers through the surprisingly smooth hair causing the detective to jump slightly, his bony cheeks glowing a rosy pink.

"Y-your hands are cold." His voice stuttered and slurred a little as drunk's usually do, but Light could tell that the slight pauses were more than just side effects of some nasty liquid. At this thought he just slightly scratched the skin of L's head with his sharp finger nails, purposely putting a grimace look on the other teens face.

"You look grumpy." There was a snicker at the end, but L did not mind his friend's amusement.

"Being drunk can do that to you."

After the strangely brutal words, both light and L waited in silence. It wasn't any sort of awkward silence, Light couldn't stop his fingers from roaming through L's fluffy and messy hair as both young detectives breathed in and out the freezing air. Waiting for the silence of the moment to be broken and wishing it too never end. In fact both their chest moved in the same motions, in and out, over and over again. In a slow, steady pace. And both the boy's heart beats were just a little too fast, sometimes skipping a beat or beating one too many times. The darkness was just eating away at them, L a little more (seeing he was scared of it), but either way it was quite pleasant to just sit there, in the darkness so that neither L nor Light could see anything around them. Even the cold was soothing and as light stared down at L, he noticed something. He had never noticed it before, but L looked so innocent, so much more human than when he was accusing him of mass murder, or eating some diabetes filled treat. The teen looked almost like a normal person, who didn't have the wait of worlds on their shoulders, just some drunken kid who was slowly falling asleep in his lap.

And with that, Light gave off a long tired yawn, and leaned farther into the bed set, relaxing with the beating of L's monotone heart. And as the silence started to engulf them once more the burnet could feel the black haired boy make a small turn in his position, but Light didn't open his eyes just twitched with the sudden burst of movement.

"Light." L whispered, big black eyes staring into Light's now open brown ones. And though L had clear words forming in his head, none came out of his mouth. Only a few breathes of cold air until he shut his eyes and hid his face into Light's knees again.

The weird actions could really only be explained by the strange smell on L's breathe, but Light didn't think much of it. He just continued to watch L as he snuggled into the grey blanket that enwrapped his slim body. And for only a few short minutes almost no motion was made except for Light's moving hands; but though the time was short, to Light it felt like he had sat there for at least a thousand years. And he didn't really mind if he had to sit there for at least another thousand more.

The silence continued and L didn't move, as if he had gone into some type of comatose sleep. And with ever breathe the older teen took, the younger one could think only why he himself couldn't fall into such a peaceful sleep. And then L's mouth opened;

"I love you." he whispered.

And Light's heart stopped, though his eyes did not widen, all he did was give off a small smile. He did not move any more than this, the room staying completely silent, L wished and now believed that Light had been asleep when he said the three words. 'Thump, thump, thump.' Over and over again L's heart pounded and he felt like throwing up because somewhere deep down inside (most people call it their gut) L knew that Light had heard every word he had said.

"It took you all this time and faking drunk . . . just to tell me that."

And of course L couldn't help but smile; his lungs felt as if they were going to burn and explode. But they didn't, and Light did the most obvious thing that the genius detective had never even thought of, he kissed him. Light's lips were on his and the only reaction the young man could give was not to kiss him back, but to lay there with his eyes wide open, frozen in that spot.

Then it was over, Light had straightened his back against the head set and smiled. L had never thought it could be that simple, he didn't think a kiss would feel like that, he had always assumed that your insides would feel like flying, but at that moment the only thing his insides wanted to do were disappear and never come back. But then again he also felt like jumping up and kissing Light again, but decided without much thought to close his eyes and snuggle into Light's lap, the burnet's hand still nestled atop his head.

"I love you too."

But by the time Light had finished, L was already fast asleep.

THE END?


End file.
